elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Heavy Armor (Skyrim)
"Those trained to use Heavy Armor make more effective use of Iron, Steel, Dwarven, Orcish, Ebony, and Daedric armors." Heavy Armor is a skill in Skyrim. Description Heavy Armor is one of the 18 skills and falls under The Warrior play-style. Heavy Armor skill is raised by the use of certain kinds of armor that the in-game character can equip. Heavy Armor typically weighs more than Light Armor, thus making you move slower while equipped, but provides increased protection. The top tier craftable heavy armor sets can be seen in this video : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=byxc8qGcvxM :Governing Guardian Stone: The Warrior Books which grant skill increase to Heavy Armor *2920, MidYear, v6 - found in Fort Dunstad, in the prison on the top floor. *Chimarvamidium - found in Calcelmo's Tower on the table in front of the alchemy and enchanting stations also in Reachwind Eyrie on a table at the top of the stairwell. *Hallgerd's Tale *Orsinium and the Orcs *The Knights of the Nine Trainers *Hermir Strongheart (Journeyman): Windhelm *Gharol of Dushnikh Yal (Expert): Dushnikh Yal in The Reach *Farkas of The Companions (Master): Jorrvaskr, or the training area behind it, in Whiterun Category:Skyrim: Skill trainers Heavy Armor The following are the confirmed heavy armors that benefit from this skill: * Iron - Shield, Helmet, Armor, Gauntlets, Boots * Imperial Armor - Shield, Helmet, Armor, Bracers, Boots * Steel - Shield, Helmet, Armor, Gauntlets, Boots * Steel Plate - Helmet, Armor, Gauntlets, Boots * Falmer Armor - Shield, Helmet, Armor, Gauntlets, Boots * Ancient Nord - Helmet, Armor, Gauntlets, Boots * Dwarven - Shield, Helmet, Armor, Gauntlets, Boots * Orcish - Shield, Helmet, Armor, Gauntlets, Boots * Ebony - Shield, Helmet, Armor, Gauntlets, Boots * Daedric - Shield, Helmet, Armor, Gauntlets, Boots * Dragonplate - Shield, Helmet, Armor, Gauntlets, Boots * Wolf - Helmet, Armor, Gauntlets, Boots Note: Not a complete list * Imperial armor and weapons share exactly the same stats with those of Steel Heavy Armor Perks The following are the perks that become available to select as the skill is leveled up Leveling There are two main ways to level heavy armor, besides using trainers. (1) "Regular wear and tear" - Just wear heavy armor while you explore and adventure, and after the normal hits you will take over the course of adventuring, your skill while improve. If you want to “power level” this skill you can use the following “grinding” method. (2) "Punching Bag" – Intentionally let your character be hit multiple times in order to faster level this armor skill (Seen in this video ). The increments in which your heavy armor skill increases is dependant on how hard you are hit. For example blocking multiple attacks from a Skeever will level your heavy armor skill at a '''much '''slower rate than if you were to take a few attacks from a Giant. The key however is finding an enemy relative to your level that won't kill you in a few hits. A low level player will have no chance to successfully sustain attacks from a Giant and survive, but a higher level player will. From experience, assuming your character's heavy skill is approximately 65, it was entirely possible to sustain 2 or 3 club attacks attacks from a Giant and survive whilst leveling up your heavy armor skill an entire level. Heal and repeat for fast leveling in this skill. Healing spells can be used in conjunction with this technique, or a regeneration poition can be used as a substitute (possibly even negating the need to pay much attention to the computer or console). See also * Skill (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Perks Category:Skyrim: Skills